Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to thermal management for electromagnetic systems. More particularly, but not exclusively, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to fluid-cooled stator assemblies that include thermally conductive polymer conduits.
During operation, electromagnetic systems, such as, for example, the electromagnetic systems of electric motors, generators, and alternators, among other electrical machines, typically experience electrical and/or mechanical losses. Such losses often contribute to the generation of thermal energy that, if not at least partially dissipated, may adversely impact the efficiency and/or life span of the associated electrical machine. Moreover, such dissipation of generated thermal energy may at least assist in the ability of an electrical machine to reliably operate over a range of loads and/or operating conditions.
Historically, electrical machines having electromagnetic systems have been air cooled. While air cooling may generally be convenient, when compared to liquid cooling, the heat transfer coefficients achieved using air cooling are typically relatively low. Thus, to compensate for generally low cooling efficiency, the air cooling systems of electrical machines are often equipped to attain a relatively high air flow rate across at least the electromagnetic system. Yet, such relatively high air flow rates are typically achieved, as well as the associated relatively large pressure differentials, via use of relatively large, loud, and/or costly air handling equipment.
In contrast, liquid cooling may provide heat transfer coefficients that are significantly higher than the heat transfer coefficients that are attained using air cooling. However, traditionally, liquid cooling systems have relied on direct contact between a liquid coolant and a heat-generating portion of the electromagnetic system. As a result, liquid cooling systems typically utilized a complicated system to contain, recycle, and/or replenish the liquid coolant. Further, such direct contact may limit the types of liquid coolants available for cooling to those that will not short, corrode, and/or otherwise degrade the performance of the electromagnetic system and/or of the associated electrical machine.